Monólogos de la Justicia
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Soy el vínculo entre lo mortal y lo divino. Impongo el orden en el mundo mortal, soy Yo... Yo soy la Justicia
1. Monólogo I Justicia Divina

Bien este es un fanfiction dedicado a un gran amigo, **Erik**, el día de hoy es su cumpleaños y me complace dedicarle esta historia de su personaje favorito de _Death Note_.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Erik!

Siendo esta mi primera historia acerca de _Death Note_ espero recibir sus críticas acerca de este reciente trabajo.

Death Note no me pertenece...

* * *

-oO80( **Monólogos de la Justicia**)08Oo-

Por **Kiray Himawari**

Editado por: Hannika Adreatos

* * *

"_**Justicia Divina**__: Actividad del ser humano por la cual se castiga el delito en nombre de Dios" _gabymort

* * *

**Monólogo I **_**Justicia Divina**_

_Dicen que _Dios _es justo, pero no es así._

_A través del largo camino recorrido por la humanidad se ha podido observar que nada en este mundo es justo. La evolución se ha dado gracias a las desgracias que _Dios_ nos ha dado… ¿Acaso la enfermedad es justa? La respuesta es un _**NO**_ rotundo. No hay excusa para la enfermedad y no hay disculpas para _Dios.

_¿Crees que soy injusto? ¡Por supuesto que no!_

_Soy _**Light Yagami**_ y soy el vínculo entre lo mortal y lo divino._

_Hace unos años me fue conferido el poder de una _Death Note_ gracias a un Shinigami llamado Ryuk. ¿Qué es una _Death Note_? Es un cuaderno que otorga el poder de decidir sobre la vida de un mortal, elegir cómo, cuándo, dónde, por qué y de qué morirá. ¿Por qué me fue conferido este poder? Simple: _**Justicia Divina**.

Dios _se ha cansado de ver su fracaso como dios sobre este mundo escueto y mortal. Su decisión lo ha llevado a crear una circunstancia en la que soy el instrumento primordial para renovar el mundo, fui elegido como su sucesor. _Dios _me ha encomendado la ardua tarea de crear un mundo justo en donde ladrones, secuestradores, violadores, homicidas, mentirosos, gente de malos pensamientos, pecadores, perversos, etc., sean erradicados de la nueva tierra prometida, del mundo perfecto, de _Mi _mundo perfecto. _

_Soy _yo_ el Dios del Mundo Perfecto. No hay guerras, no hay tregua, no hay desigualdad, no hay muerte ni enfermedad, no hay violencia física ni psicológica, no hay injusticia. _Dios_ me cedió el poder de la muerte que es equivalente a ser dueño de la voluntad del hombre… No habrá suicidas, no habrá muertes con dolor. _

_En su tiempo de gobierno sobre los mortales _Dios_ cometió un sin fin de errores los cuales ahora estoy obligado a enmendar. Soy _yo_ quien salvará a este mundo de la decadencia, quien lo salvará de la perdición. _Dios_, en su última decisión elocuente, me ha conferido el poder para crear un Nuevo Mundo, de crear algo mejor. _

_Gracias a la _Death Note_ ahora puedo cumplir con mi misión, salvar al mundo y tomar la Justicia Divina. _

_No importa todo lo que han intentado para detenerme, investigadores van y vienen y no pueden aplacarme porque soy la _Justicia_. _

La luz filtrada por las ventanas de la habitación permite ver un escritorio amplio con un cuaderno con portada negra y escrituras doradas y finas sobre él. Una pluma de tinta fina a un costado del cuaderno es el arma primordial de un ser que se denomina como _Justicia._

Es una habitación amplia y bien iluminada por los rayos solares por las mañanas y tardes, ya que por las noches la oscuridad la embarga. Cuatro paredes pintadas de blanco permiten reflejar la luz en todas las direcciones, dos libreros de madera fina repletos de libros eclesiásticos, jurídicos, revistas y periódicos informativos. Una silla de madera a juego con el escritorio es testigo de las labores diarias de _Justicia_.

En la misma habitación se encuentra una cama amplia con edredones blancos y bien pulcros. Dos buroes a los costados con dos lámparas de noche. A la izquierda de la cama está una de las cuatro paredes que es decorada por un cuadro de la Justicia, algunos lograron concebir la figura de un caballero sobre un corcel negro y prolijo, mientras que otros cuantos observaron la figura retorcida de una mente desequilibrada. Bajo el cuadro hay una pequeña mesa rectangular. Sobre la mesa hay una jarra de cristal y un vaso ambos finos, además de un par de paquetes resguardados por unas mantas blancas; cerca una pequeña charola de aluminio con algunos utensilios.

En la silla posada al escritorio se encuentra un joven de unos 24 años intentado retomar su labor. Abre el cuaderno de pasta negra y letras doradas:

– _Death Note_ – con voz firme lee la escritura dorada del cuaderno.

Con su siniestra toma la pluma y está dispuesto a comenzar.

– ¿Lo ves, Ryuk? – pregunta al viento – Te dije que tendría mi mundo perfecto, te dije que soy yo la _**Justicia**_.

Dos hombres tras él lo ven con curiosidad…

– Señor Justicia – se dirige con respeto uno de los hombres.

– ¿Sí? –

– Es hora – complementa el otro sujeto.

– Lo sé. – responde orgulloso. Entrecierra los ojos y continúa – Es tiempo de que sepan que la Justicia Divina ha llegado. –

El joven sonríe con cinismo. Se pone de pie y camina hacia los hombres que comparten el lugar.

– Es tiempo – vuelve a decir firme.

– Es tiempo, Señor Justicia – lo llaman de nuevo.


	2. Monólogo II Justicia Terrena

Death Note no me pertenece...

* * *

-oO08( **Monólogos de la Justicia **)80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

* * *

"_**Justicia Terrena**__: Actividad del ser humano por la cual se castiga de acuerdo a las leyes terrenales. Característica del orden social, sin embargo no es primordial para que exista dicho orden. El objetivo primordial es que el ser humano logre la felicidad en un entorno pacífico y lleno de bienestar."_

* * *

**Monólogo I****I **_**Justicia Terrena**_

_No hay justicia en este mundo._

_No hay reglas ni castigos lo suficientemente duros para que este mundo torcido mejore. La _Justicia Terrena _no vale nada. _

_Luego de serme conferido el poder de la _Death Note_ supe el verdadero significado de justicia, sin embargo un mortal insignificante y molesto retó al nuevo Dios, me retó a mí. Todo era perfecto hasta que 'L' hizo su estúpida aparición. _

_L Lawliet era el nombre de ese sujeto. Su porte desalineado no podía compararse con mi elegancia y mi figura de autoridad. ¡¿Cómo pudo proclamarse _Justicia_?_

_Sus ojos reflejaban la mera y pura estupidez de un soñador de la justicia. Su postura arqueada, sus pupilas dilatadas, ojeras enormes, ropa impropia y su fijación por el azúcar enviaban el mensaje de un joven torpe. Sin embargo resultó más molesto que su sola figura. Aliándose con los hombres uniformados que proclaman hacer justicia decidió retarme en un juego en el que yo tenía la ventaja. _

_De la manera más absurda creyó que podía vencerme, que podía humillarme, mas le di un poco de lo que merecía. Porque justicia no es aplicar unas cuantas reglas inventadas por el hombre, la verdadera razón de la Justicia no es esclavizar al ser humano en una vida estructurada por leyes absurdas y sin sentido, no, la Justicia pretende el alcance de la felicidad en base a un entorno pacífico, en base a la libertad. _

_Pero cabe aclarar que la libertad va más allá de no tener cadenas en las extremidades, ser libre implica poseer una capacidad cognitiva y espiritual. ¿Por qué es importante tener estos dos elementos? Simplemente que el ser libre y justo significa ser capaces de desenvolvernos en un mundo social en el que debemos respetar a los seres vecinos. La espiritualidad y lo cognitivo se entrelazan para dar vida al Nuevo Pensamiento: No debe existir la maldad, no debe existir el dolor, no debe existir la injusticia. _

_¿Cuál fue el error de 'L'? En primer lugar el de haber cruzado por mi camino; yo no busco causar dolor al prójimo, sólo deseo _Justicia_. Segundo, creer que él era la justicia; la justicia sólo la puede ejercer aquél que posee la cordura necesaria para poder controlar y tomar las decisiones necesarias para implantar el nuevo orden. Y tercero, suponer que podía suplir a la verdadera _Justicia_; no tiene la menor idea de lo que significa tener el poder de decidir sobre la vida de los demás, no conoce el vínculo entre lo mortal y lo divino, ya que sólo es capaz de ver al mundo con la mortalidad que lo caracteriza; en cambio yo, _Justicia_, transito por ambos mundos, disponiendo de la voluntad para ejercer la justicia e imponer el castigo, soy yo el que ha sufrido por el andar en ambos mundos, soy la _Justicia_ disfrazada de _Kira_. _

_Aquél que intente interponerse entre el nuevo orden que trae la Justicia debe ser eliminado__, la Justicia debe eliminar la maldad. No importa el cristal con que se mire, porque sólo mis ojos son capaces de reconocer la suciedad que posee este mundo, soy yo el sucesor de _Dios_, seré el encargado de limpiar este mundo de la maldad, de la crueldad, de la injusticia. Soy _Kira_, el vínculo entre lo mortal y lo divino, soy la _Justicia Terrena_. _

Los pasillos en los que caminaba eran tan amplios e iluminados que sentía que estaba en el Mundo Divino. Su paso era lento, pero firme. Escoltado por dos sujetos hacía su camino hacia una de las habitaciones de su fortaleza.

– ¿Se encuentra bien, Señor Justicia? – inquirió el sujeto de la derecha.

– ¿Que si me encuentro bien? ¡Por supuesto! – respondió con una sonrisa curvando sus labios. – Me estoy dirigiendo hacia el salón de reuniones, allí tendré una charla con uno de los representantes más importante de la ONU (Organización de Naciones Unidas). Desean pactar los términos en que me será conferido el poder sobre los países que la integran. –

– ¿Cree que aceptarán los términos? – cuestionó el sujeto de la izquierda.

Por unos momentos su sonrisa se borró y fue reemplazada por una mirada fulminante.

– ¡No tienen más opción que hacerlo! – anunció con voz firme. – Soy _Justicia_, tengo el poder de la _Death Note_. – afirmó orgulloso. – ¿Acaso han olvidado lo que sucedió con aquellos que osaron enfrentarme? –

– Nadie lo olvida, Señor _Justicia_. – respondió el de la izquierda.

– ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si fue una de las noticias más sonadas en el mundo entero. La muerte de 'L' no pasó desapercibida. Todo mundo sabe que murió en sus manos, en manos de la _Justicia_. – agregó el de la derecha.

– Correcto. – volvió a sonreír con altanería. – Murió en mis manos. No hay tregua, no hay cuartada, soy Kira y soy la _Justicia_. –

Levantó la frente en alto y sus pisadas se hicieron cada vez más firmes. Los hombres reafirmaron sus pasos también. Lo seguían cual perros guardianes. Avanzaron varios metros más hasta toparse con una puerta metálica de gran tamaño. Con sigilo el sujeto de la izquierda abrió la puerta. Enseguida hizo un ademán para que el _Señor_ _Justicia _pudiera pasar. Éste agradeció el gesto y continuó su camino. Una vez dentro tomó asiento en la parte superior de la sala de reuniones.

Era un lugar amplio y perfectamente iluminado, transmitía tanta paz. Había dos ventanales en la pared derecha, tenían una vista increíblemente hermosa. Verdes pastos y enormes árboles deleitaban la vista, mientras que las flores de temporada en diversas tonalidades daban un toque sutil a cada detalle visual. Las paredes eran perfectamente blancas, las cuales permitían ese efecto de tranquilidad y luminosidad, eran el perfecto marco para aquella reunión. Su asiento era el más confortante, era el lugar de la _Justicia_.

Ya al frente de la reunión reparó en cada uno de los tres individuos en la habitación. Vestían con trajes blancos que les hacía ver la morena piel. Tres individuos de entre 30 y 40 años lo miraban con detenimiento al tiempo que él les regalaba una sonrisa cínica…

– ¿Por dónde quiere comenzar, _Señor Justicia_? – comentó el hombre del centro.

– Sabe lo que quiero – se limitó a responder.

– ¿Sabe exactamente lo que está pidiendo? – inquirió.

– Por eso mismo lo estoy pidiendo – cerró los ojos convencido de sus palabras.

– Está en una postura muy segura, Señor Justicia, sin embargo es mi deber informarle que las condiciones que usted pide son imposibles siquiera de concebir. –

En un arranque de ira intentó lanzarse con violencia hacia el representante de la ONU.

– ¿Acaso quiere morir? – siseó mientras forcejeaba con los otros dos hombres.

– No debe alterarse de esa manera. No creo que pueda matarme como lo hizo con 'L'. – respondió con seguridad.

– ¿Quiere comprobar el poder de la _Death Note_? –


	3. Monólogo III Justicia Privada

-oO80( **Monólogos de la Justicia**)08Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

* * *

"_**Justicia:**_ _El hombre será considerado justo para el orden social cuando sus actos concuerden con el orden social que haya considerado justo. El orden social será considerado justo cuando regle la conducta de los hombres de modo que todos queden satisfechos y logren la felicidad__"_

* * *

**Monólogo I****II **_**La Justicia Privada**_

_Desde tiempos remotos el hombre ha buscado la forma de establecer un equilibrio entre lo q__ue es, posee, necesita y desea, pero más allá de encontrar el equilibrio, encontró la forma de mantener a sus semejantes bajo un control rígido. A este control lo nombraron _Justicia_. _

_La _Justicia_ colaboró desde entonces a la elaboración de los conceptos del bien y el mal, si es malo es injusto y si es bueno será justo. Semejante contradicción fue llevando a la humanidad a la deformación del término y del fin propio. El ser humano por naturaleza tiende a nominar todo lo que a su paso encuentra e inventa, de allí nazco yo, la _Justicia_. _

_Con descaro cada seudo-líder fue creando su concepto a conveniencia y fue ganando terreno en los saberes de la manipulación psicológica. La _Justicia_ se convirtió en un arma de control. Pronto dejé lo que solía ser, lo que algunos acuñaron con pasión y en lo que muchos depositaron aquello que llaman _Fe_. Incluso fueron creando diferentes categorías de lo que soy:_

**Justicia Divina**_: Dios es quien brinda el castigo a una mala acción, Dios es el encargado de juzgar las acciones mortales. _

**Justicia ****Terrena**_: El hombre juzga al hombre e impone castigos en base a las leyes que cree conveniente según un criterio común. _

**Justicia Priv****ada**_: Juicio individual por el cual un hombre toma la determinación de establecer sus propias normas y castiga al prójimo para saciar su sed de justicia. _

_Esta última es probablemente la recomendable entre los seres humanos. Todo el mundo adquiere sus propios parámetros de juicio, siendo capaces de identificar las buenas y malas acciones según la propia perspectiva. Aquí no importa si existen un millón de normas que indiquen los pasos a seguir para la realización de cada una de sus acciones vengativas. Fue entonces que un grupo fanático de lo que se suponía yo representaba creó algo que denominó '_Ley de Talión'_. _

_La _Ley de Talión_ fue popularizada bajo el refrán _'ojo por ojo y diente por diente'_. Al fin de nuestros días ambos son sinónimos y no se concibe el uno sin el otro. La peculiaridad de esta ley estaba en su razonamiento que era perfectamente explicada con el refrán: 'Si yo tomo tu ojo, tú tomarás el mío; si yo tomo tu diente, tú tomarás el mío'. Eso fue el equilibrio. Por siglos y siglos fue la única forma de controlar el mundo y centrar el poder en lo que se consideraba justicia y en el principio básico de '_no hacer lo que no quieres que te hagan'_. El respeto nació con esta nueva concepción de justicia, de allí la tolerancia y poco a poco los valores se fueron desprendiendo uno a uno. La _Ley de Talión_ fue la forjadora del verdadero orden social. _

Hacía poco tiempo que estaba recluido allí. Desde la muerte de 'L' la policía luchó arduamente para encontrar a Kira y así fue. El propio jefe de la policía lo hizo. Dormía en la misma casa que un asesino. Light Yagami se había convertido en Kira, en un joven sediento de Justicia, de Justicia Privada. Poco a poco Light comenzó a forjar sus propios juicios, independientes a lo que el mundo estaba acostumbrado.

La _Death Note_ lo trastornó. Día a día había convertido la justicia sobre los maleantes a la justicia sobre los que querían evitar su control. Sin demasiado tiempo perdido Light se convirtió en su propio enemigo. Light se convirtió en un asesino asueldo. No había motivos profundos para los homicidios. Todos los que algunas vez fueron juzgados cayeron en sus despreciables garras, no importaba si se habían reformado o no, la mancha estaba sobre sus almas y según Light el sería el encargado de borrarlas, el encargado de borrar las manchas del mundo.

Light Yagami era Justicia, Señor Justicia.

Una vez que fue detenido le fue confiscada la _Death Note_ y esta fue quemada con un ritual especial que lograron crear. Ryuk desapareció de la vista para siempre de la vista de Light, Ryuk dejó el mundo mortal. Sin embargo dejó el más puro y cruel de los castigos divinos: Un joven trastornado, un joven que se consideraba el vínculo entre lo mortal y lo divino, un joven que se creía la Justicia.

Poco a poco el mundo se convenció de su desequilibrio y por acuerdo unánime de las leyes terrenales fue enviado a un hospital psiquiátrico donde seguramente sería atendido con propiedad. Era vigilado por tres personas las cuales fueron denominadas por Light: Sujeto de la izquierda, sujeto de la derecha y uno de los representantes más importantes de la ONU.

Día con día repetía una y otra vez la misma rutina. Tomaba el cuaderno que había forrado con negro y grabado con tinta dorada. Escribía el nombre de diez personas y simulaba sonreír mientras imaginaba las muertes de las mismas.

Su habitación era confortable y bastante amplia. Las paredes blancas eran de vez en cuando tapizadas por dibujos alusivos a la justicia, dibujos que él mismo hacía. Un joven brillante que soñaba a ser un Dios. Día con día planeaba el asalto más importante del mundo, tomaría el mundo en sus garras justas y decidiría sobre la vida de los demás.

No importaba nada, el era justicia. Incluso sus acompañantes, enfermeros, participaban el en juego mental que él inventaba y le llamaban Señor Justicia. Día con día era escoltado por los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala en donde recibía su terapia a cargo del 'representante importante de la ONU'.

Día a día los veía vestidos de blanco, día a día la luminosidad del lugar lo asombraban y día a día se convertía en un infierno. Los días eran lentos y su vida se deterioraba con la misma pasividad. Los acompañantes le seguían el juego, claro les pagaban para ello.

Poco a poco se dieron cuenta de que nada cambiaría de que Light se había ido, ahora era el vinculo entre lo mortal y lo divino, el vínculo entre la locura y el sueño.

* * *

¡Gracias por sus lecturas!


End file.
